


Triskelion

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles tried to show to the world who he belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskelion

There is something strange with Stiles.

Stranger than usual, that is - he's a fairly strange man on a daily basis.

But there is definitely something going on with him, Derek knows it in his gut.

And his gut - or his wolf - never lies.

It's like there is something shady with his smell, like Stiles is trying to hide something from Derek.

They haven't had sex in weeks, but that's partly Derek's fault : he's always coming home late, taking care of the pack and working with the kids at school - who knew that being a kindergarten teacher could be so exhausted and rewarding? - but he misses it.

Not just the sex - though it is quite spectacular - but the intimacy of it, the sensation of making Love, capital L, come to life whenever his fingers run down Stiles' back.

Oh dear God, Stiles' back.

Derek is pretty sure that Stiles is actively trying to keep his back away from Derek and he wonders.

Did he hurt himself at work? Stiles is far more agile than anyone gives him credit for, but sometimes he ... overdoes things.

Like putting himself on the line of danger to protect a teammate.

Idiot.

His partner, for all the exercises and missions, is Isaac, for Christ's sake - unless they face a group of hunters, there is nothing that could hurt Isaac more than Stiles.

_Idiot._

But anyway, tonight, he is rested, Stiles is too, they're going dancing, and hopefully, they're doing so vertically AND horizontally.

\----

It itches.

Nobody said anything about itching.

Fuck it itches so bad, and he can't even scratch.

Just a little -- No. He won't scratch it, it's almost completely healed.

Stiles doesn't even need to cover it with a bandage anymore - it's just sensitive, even with the loose shirt he wore to the club.

The heat and the perspiration probably don't help with the itching though.

But he does have a nice distraction right in front of him. Derek is dancing with him, and a dancing Derek is a thing of beauty.

It's like he's letting go of all the responsibilities, all the things that keep him tense, and allows his body to just follow the beat and the melody.

No, really, it is beautiful.

Seriously, though, what is it with that heat, he feels like he's going to turn into a marshmallow on the 4th of July !

Ok, you know what, fuck it, he's going to take that motherfucking inferno inducing shirt off, and he just has to keep his back from Derek just for the evening.

Except, no, of course not - the minute he starts pulling his shirt off, Derek makes him turn like he weighs nothing and presses his lips to Stiles' neck, his hands running up and down Stiles' sides.

"God I've missed you," he whispers against Stiles' skin, his hands coming up to rake a hold of Stiles' hips, "you're so hoooooooo my God what is that ?"

Derek's lips are hovering over his left shoulder.

Right where the tattoo rests.

Right where his _triskelion_ rests.

"You know exactly what it is, pup," Stiles says, reaching behind him in a crooked way to get Derek's ear near his mouth.

"You got yourself a tattoo."

"Yep."

"Like mine."

"Your triskelion, Sour wolf," Stiles says, a giggle bubbling up his throat.

Derek is silent, and Stiles starts to feel nervous. Did he make a mistake ?

God he hopes not because he can't get a refund on that one gift.

"Der-," Stiles starts but Derek's thumb pushes his chin toward him and tilts his head to capture his lips in a passionate, silent kiss.

Well, silent.

Not so silent, in Derekese.

The way his thumb keeps rubbing his jaw says "I love you so much".

The way he licks Stiles' lower lip says "You didn't have to do that."

The way Derek's free hand tightens spasmodically on his hips says "I love that you bear my mark."

The way Stiles moans into the kiss says "I love you too, you big lump".


End file.
